Shayera Hol, Queen of the Amazons
by marymo9
Summary: Follow up to The Princess story. A distress call from Themiscyra for Diana finds her unavailable. Shayera, and other Justice League women answer. With Hippolyta captured, and Hades and Aresia attacking, Shayera will defend Diana's homeland. FEMMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think you know that they do not belong to me. Really. This is a femmeslash story, so if you are offended, or just an asshole in general, this probably isn't for you.

This is a follow up story to The Princess and the Hawkgirl. You don't have to read it first, but it might help. Plus it is fun.

* * *

Shayera and Black Canary were sparring as it was their usual Wednesday routine. While simultaneously throwing punches at each other, the conversation between the two was also animated.

"You and Diana have been together for a while now."

Shayera smiled. "We have. And it's been tough at times with everything else going on, but, she's…" Shayera ducked a punch thrown at her head, "she's, so…"

"At a loss for an accurate description?"

Shayera giggled. "She's wonderful on so many levels. She looks at me and I'm lost."

"Isn't that, well, sappy?"

"Stuff it Dinah. Besides I see how you look at Huntress. You're just as whipped as I am."

Dinah shrugged. "Things are progressing nicely, I admit it. But back to Diana, what are your plans for the future?"

"Just to be with her."

"I get that. It's obvious that you two are practically inseperable. Where is Diana now?"

"Peaceful negotiations with the Undinara. She's gone for a little while. I wanted to go, but J'onn didn't think it was wise to send us both. The Undinara are a primitive society. He thought our relatiohnship may not be readily accepted. So, she's gone, and I'm here sparring with you."

"Sorry I am a poor substitute for your Princess." Canary chuckled. "Are you really going to make me ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Got any 'M' word plans?"

Shayera blushed. "No. The subject has not come up. I admit it is a pleasant thought, but Diana has not mentioned it."

"Why don't you bring it up?"

"I don't know. I am content with things, but I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But I think Diana views conventional marriage as a man-thing."

"Hmmm…surely Amazons marry each other."

"Amazons do. But I am not an Amazon."

"Changing the subject for a moment, how are things between you and Lantern?"

"Quietly fine. He doesn't say much of anything to us. But he doesn't scowl anymore. Progress, I guess."

"And Vixen?"

"She smiles at us all the time. I guess she thinks since Diana and I have shown this isn't a fling, she is more confident in her relationship with John."

"So, no issues?"

"None. We have been on missions a few times with her. She hasn't shown any signs of being disgruntled."

"I'm sure since Diana has practically marked her territory so effectively."

"Diana didn't pee on my leg, Canary."

Both girls laughed. Canary continued, "That isn't what I meant."

"I know. What a gross thought. It's frustrating not being able to talk to her, Diana that is. But she's in BFE, so…"

"BFE?"

"Butt…"

The thought was cut off by J'onn's voice in their com links. "Shayera, we have a situation. Get to the monitoring room quickly please."

Shayera's heart sank. Canary grabbed her hand and they rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Shayera, Canary, thank you for coming so quickly. Themiscyra has sent an urgent message for Diana. Since we cannot reach her right now, I thought you would want to hear it."

"Play it J'onn."

A garbled voice came over the speakers. "This is Alindra of the Amazons. We are under attack from Aresia and Hades. Queen Hippolyta has been captured, and our forces have been spread thin. Diana, please come quickly, or there may not be a home to come back to."

The message suddenly stopped, and the silence was deafening.

"J'onn, when did this come in?" Shayera asked.

"Mere moments before I contacted you."

"Can you reach Diana?"

"No."

"Dammit!" Shayera looked at Dinah. "I have to go. Diana's mother is in trouble, and I can't leave her defenseless."

Canary nodded. "I'll go too."

Shayera looked at J'onn. "What women are here on the tower?"

"Huntress, Vixen, Zatanna, Fire, and Ice."

"Huntress is here?" Canary asked.

"Yes. She is meeting with Superman. He is reinstating her into the League. She asked that she be able to surprise you."

Shayera interjected, "Get them all down to hangar 12. We're going to answer Themiscyra's distress call. How long before you can reach Diana?"

"A week maybe. She's due to return around then."

"J'onn, figure out how to get a hold of her sooner. We'll be in touch as soon as we can."

"Be careful Shayera. All of you."

Shayera nodded and left with the Black Canary barely keeping up.

* * *

A/N: I had some plan to write a follow up to The Princess and the Hawkgirl, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it. But while I was driving today, a thought pooped into my head, and here is the start of it. Those of you that read the prequel know that I like to update daily, but since this isn't flushed out yet, I imagine that will not be the case with this story. I promise that I am working on it, and will update as soon as my fingers can type out what I have written. I am not inclined to leave something undone, or to keep you hanging long. I will submit chpaters as I finish them. Please let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

The seven women sat in the jet silently. Finally, Canary broke the silence.

"What's the game plan?"

"I think we should split up. Fire, Ice, Vixen and Zatanna, you four should tackle the Aresia problem. Huntress, Canary, and I will try and find Hades and Hippolyta. Guys, this is serious if the Amazons are calling for aide. And, Aresia alone will be difficult to beat. But Hades, he makes things much more complicated. He's a god. He will not be easy to put down."

"How did he escape?" Huntress asked.

Shayera sighed, "No idea. With Aresia's help I guess. The Amazons are guardians to the gates of the Underworld. Maybe she set him free. I have no idea why she would though."

"How long can the Amazons last?" Vixen asked.

"I don't know. Aresia must have some of them fighting with her. Hippolyta's forces would be spread thin fighting on two fronts. We need to tip the scales back in her favor, but these are Diana's people, so keep that in mind when engaging them. Use whatever force is necessary, just…"

Vixen interjected, "Don't kill anyone if possible? Really Shayera? They are likely to hate our interference being outsiders."

"I know it's asking a lot. Just do what you need to, but be merciful if you can. If we can restore Hippolyta, we may find the Amazons more agreeable to our presence."

"How are we going to deal with Hades?" Canary asked.

Shayera gripped her mace, and it began crackling. "Hopefully I can do some damage. We just need to free Hippolyta, and then work the rest out. But Canary, Huntress, this is going to be a hell of a fight…if you forgive the shitty pun."

Huntress and Canary smiled slightly, but their faces fell again. The gravity of the situation was well known to them.

When they landed on Themiscyra the women were shocked at the site. Half of Diana's island paradise was on fire. There were two small forces fighting on the beach.

"Which side are we on?" Canary asked.

Shayera spied the two groups, and then pointed. "Theirs. The ones clothed in gold and white. Those are Hippolyta's colors."

Immediately the women engaged themselves into the fray. It took very little time for the opposing force to realize that they were outmatched. Quickly they fled deeper into the island. The remaining Amazons regarded the Justice League members with suspicion. Finally a battered blonde emerged from their ranks.

"I am Alindra. One of Queen Hippolyta's generals. We called for Diana. Is she with you?"

Shayera stepped out to greet the blonde. "No, she isn't. The League is trying to contact her, but she may not be available for some time. In the meantime you'll have to make due with us."

"You're Shayera Hol, I recognize you from previous visits. Thank you for coming. We are engaging Aresia's forces all over the island."

"How is this possible? Aresia went down on a plane into the ocean."

"I can assure you she is alive. And half of the Amazons are fighting with her."

"Why?"

"She returned to the island, claiming she had rights to the throne on Themiscyra."

"What rights?"

"Hippolyta adopted her when she first arrived. She stepped into the throne room and issued the right to challenge."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"A queen's rule can be challenged, but only by royalty. The challenger duels the ruling queen for the right to lead the Amazons. If the challenger is successful in beating the queen, then she earns the right to be the new queen. All rights to rule transfer to her."

"Oh my God, Hippolyta…"

Alindra nodded. "The Queen met her challenge. She should have been well matched against Aresia, but the fight wasn't fair."

"What happened?"

"At first it looked like Queen Hippolyta would be victorious. But Hades showed up. Aresia freed him. In return she was given powers that helped her defeat our queen. Hippolyta only survived because Hades demanded it. He harbors hate for her keeping him sealed in the Underworld. Once she was defeated, he and some Aresia's followers took her away. With Hippolyta defeated, Aresia became queen, of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"Technically she beat Hippolyta, albeit unfairly. Hence the splitting of the Amazons into factions. Half blindly follow her because she won the right of challenge. Our half still believe Hippolyta is queen, and we are disgusted that Hades was freed. Had Diana come she would hold the right to challenge. If she beat Aresia, the others would have no choice but to fall into line. But, that won't happen now."

"What about Hades?"

"A force of Amazons and demons are escorting him back to his dominion."

"He's going back to the Underworld?"

"He is. At least he's headed in the direction of the gates. So far it only appears that he wanted Hippolyta. What forces that aren't engaged with Aresia's have been trying to stall his progress. But that is all we have managed to do; slow him down. We are getting beaten, badly. We need the rest of the Amazons to fall into line, but that isn't happening."

Shayera looked at her colleagues. "Guys, I am open to suggestions here."

"What condition is Hippolyta in?" Canary asked.

Alindra responded, "Pretty bad. Aresia may have spared her life at Hades' urging, but she's pretty battered."

"So even if we get to him and somehow manage to seal Hades away, we still have Aresia and a faction of disloyal Amazons to deal with. And considering Hippolyta's condition, she'll hardly be able to challenge Aresia again," Shayera stated.

Huntress interrupted, "Don't split us up now. For now, Alindra, call your forces back. No more engaging Aresia or her followers. All of us need to concentrate on getting to Hippolyta and sealing Hades in the Underworld. Let Aresia believe she is queen for a time. Right now, she isn't top priority."

Alindra just stood there, not moving. Shayera noticed the woman's hesitation.

"Alindra, Huntress is right. If Diana were here, she would do the same."

Alindra weighed Shayera's words, and then nodded. She returned back to the other Amazons. With a few quick orders they all dispersed, and Alindra returned to the other group of women. Shayera looked at her friends. "Fire, take the jet back to the tower. Tell J'onn what is happening. Figure out how to contact Diana and let her know what is happening here. Get her here as quickly as possible. Ice, you, Vixen, and Zatanna figure out how to stop the fires from spreading. I would like Diana to have a home to come back to. At least some semblance of one anyways. Huntress, Canary, Alindra, myself, and any Amazons we find along the way that are loyal will go after Hades. Alindra, what happens to Hippolyta once she passes through those gates?"

"She'll start to die slowly. The living do not last too long down there. And in her present state…"

"Then we need to get a move on. We need to free Hippolyta and buy Diana time to get here."

Vixen, Zatanna, and Ice took off towards the heart of the island. Fire returned to the jet and took off. Shayera nodded at her remaining companions and they took off towards the gates of the Underworld.

* * *

A/N: So the right of challenge thing, at least in my mind, came from Xena I believe. I will be stealing one more idea from that show to flush this story out. Hope you are enjoying. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Shayera stood on the cliff with Alindra, Huntress, and Canary. She had a small group of Amazons waiting in the wings as well.

"There!" Alindra pointed and the group's heads swung to where she was indicating. There was a group of Amazons carrying Hippolyta's prone body on a stretcher made of wood. There were demons swirling in the air looking for potential threats. Hades, clothed in black and hate, practically strutted in the front of the group.

"Bastard," Shayera mumbled. She turned and faced the group. "Okay, this is it. Your first priority is to get to Hippolyta and then get her out of here. Alindra, are you sure you can effectively hide her?"

Alindra nodded. "The Queen had me build a sanctuary for her some time ago. It was while Diana was banned. The Queen's resolve to see her daughter was becoming unbearable to her. The sanctuary was built secretly so she could bring Diana here without other's eyes knowing. Since Diana's ban was lifted, its existence was never revealed. We can hide her there without being discovered."

Shayera nodded. "Then you take her there, no matter what happens to the rest of us. Keep her safe. Diana will come."

Alindra answered, "Our Princess has chosen well with you. Thank you for coming. It is an honor to fight alongside you."

Shayera smiled but gave no reply. She drew in a deep breath, and then issued a final order. "Amazons, we will not fail your Queen today. Any of you that are archers should focus on the demons overhead. Alindra, Huntress, Canary get to Hippolyta and get her away from the action. "

"What about Hades?" Huntress asked.

Shayera gritted her teeth. "Leave him to me."

* * *

Hades walked alongside the stretcher. "Hippolyta, soon this will all be over. Death will soon overtake you behind my gates, and then you can spend an eternity with me. Fitting I think that you should be trapped behind the doors your annoying Amazons have protected all these years." He chuckled ominously.

And without warning, the sun became blocked. He looked up in time to see a redheaded angel descending onto his spot. His eyes widened as a mace connected to his jaw sending him flying backwards. There were screams all around. The Amazons loyal to Hippolyta swarmed to their Queen engaging the traitors that followed Aresia. Some stopped short and raised their bows. Arrows flew into the air dropping demons with deadly accuracy.

Hades remained on his backside and looked up. Shayera landed in front of him, mace in hand, electrified with her energy.

Hades rubbed his jaw and smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Diana's bitch…"

Shayera shifted her weight on her feet posed for another strike.

"And such a temper too…" Hades laughed.

He struck from the ground like a coiled snake. His fist connected with Shayera's midsection. The Thanagarian stumbled backwards. His next strike connected to her head. She swung her mace wildly, and Hades dodged it with ease.

"You are outmatched woman. I am a god. What hope do you have here?"

Shayera looked over to the group of women fighting to free Hippolyta and her resolve steeled itself in the pit of her gut. She gripped the mace tightly and slowly she stood straight up. There was a squeal as another demon was dropped from the sky by an arrow.

"I won't let you win here Hades." Shayera gritted.

Hades laughed. "What next woman? Going to tell me to go to hell?"

Shayera leapt off her feet and soared straight at her intended target. She tackled Hades and pushed hard until she felt his back slam against a tree. He slumped with a grunt, and Shayera immediately followed the blow with a kick to his face. He fell over onto the ground. Shayera raised her mace to strike again, but stopped when she heard a scream. She turned and saw a demon scooping up Hippolyta's limp body high into the air. She immediately took off and flew as fast as she could towards the other action. Arrows were still flying into the air.

"Stop firing dammit!" she screamed. "You'll hit Hippolyta!"

She gave chase as the demon was flying with all speed towards the gates of the Underworld. Eventually she caught up to him, and blocked his entrance to his kingdom.

"You aren't going to make it in there as long as you have her. To the ground demon!" Shayera spread her wings in a large expanse. The demon looked at her with genuine fear in his beady little eyes. Slowly he drifted to the ground and Shayera followed. He laid the unconscious Hippolyta on the ground and backed away slowly.

Shayera barely had a moment to breathe when a fire ball struck her in the shoulder sending her flying backwards into the doors of the Underworld. And with blinding speed Hades was upon her. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head backwards, an instant wave of nausea hitting her as the blood trickled from the back of her head.

"You should have struck that last blow woman. Perhaps then you would have had a chance. Tsk, tsk." Hades let her go and she slumped to the ground onto her knees, barely conscious, her arms shaking to hold her up. _Diana_, she thought. _ I tried_. She felt another seer of pain as Hades grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head up. She blinked and looked straight ahead. She saw her friends and the Amazons loyal to Hippolyta converging on their spot.

"How fitting that your pathetic allies will see you draw your last breathe." Out of the corner of her eye she could see the fireball begin to form in Hades' hand, and Shayera could feel death looming.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! On a side note, thank you to all that continue to review, but special thanks needs to go out to BladeMaster357 who allows me to bounce ideas off of him/her. (Not sure really!) But that is not of any importance. I appreciate you nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

The Amazons came running, along with Shayera's friends. They surrounded Hippolyta's body, raising their armaments in defiance against Hades.

Hades gripped Shayera's hair harder, causing a small cry to escape her lips. His left hand was glowing; a bright red, a fireball forming. A small tear slid down Shayera's cheek. Her face was contorted in pain, and she could barely form a coherent thought.

"Well, this was fun. But it's over now. Drop your weapons and bow to the lord of the Underworld." Hades sneered.

None of the Amazons complied. Some gripped their weapons tighter.

"Ignorant bitches all of you."

With her last amounts of strength, Shayera jerked her head away, and spun on the ground slapping Hades' hand away from her. She rolled onto her back and sent her foot flying upwards. The shot connected with Hades' groin. He doubled over in pain, and Shayera shot her foot up again, this time connecting to his nose. He stumbled backwards and Shayera got up. She swung as hard as she could muster, and her mace connected to the side of his skull. She stumbled a little disoriented, but managed to strike him a few more times.

"Open those damn doors!" she screamed.

Half of the Amazons complied, rushing to her side. Shayera continued to swing, each shot connecting to a different part of Hades' body.

The Amazons got the doors open and the wails of the damned could be heard spewing forth. Shayera continued to strike forcing Hades farther back towards his dominion. Each step she took made it harder to control her body. She staggered off to the side, and tried to gain control of her legs. Canary seized the opening and drew in a large breath. When she opened her mouth to expel it, a large sonic cry was heard all over the island. The blast struck Hades in the chest effectively sending him back through the gates. The Amazons quickly shut the doors sealing him in again. Shayera stumbled forward a bit and leaned against the doors. She could hear the Amazons cheering, and she smiled before falling to the ground, blackness enveloping her consciousness.

Alindra, Huntress, and Canary rushed to her side. Alindra bent down and scooped up Shayera's limp form into her arms. "Amazons, pick up our queen and let's get out of here. We have wounded to tend to while we figure out what we will do next." She looked down at Shayera in her arms. "Hang in there angel, we have come this far with you leading us." She gripped Shayera a little tighter and the group retreated into the island.

* * *

Shayera eyes opened slowly and groaned. She could see Alindra seated next to her tending to the red head's wounds.

"Rest Shayera."

"Wh-where?"

"In the sanctuary. I am glad to see you stir. You had us a little worried there."

Shayera groaned again. Her head was pounding.

"You are going to have a headache for a while I imagine. But you should recover in time."

"D-Diana?"

"She still has not arrived. It has only been a few hours since Hades was sealed off."

"G-good."

"Indeed. You showed fierce determination in battle, much like an Amazon would."

Shayera chuckled, but it caused pain to flow into her head a little more.

"Rest Shayera. You have bought us some time. When you wake again, we will see how you feel."

Shayera tried to respond, but she couldn't, and fell asleep once more.

* * *

When Shayera woke again a little later she could hear arguing.

"Alindra, what are we going to do now?" An unknown voice was questioning.

"Quiet. Shayera needs her rest. As for the plan now, I really don't know."

The other Amazon fell silent. Alindra turned towards her patient. "Hey there, how do you feel?"

Shayera managed to prop herself up on her elbows slowly. "Like shit," she mumbled.

Alindra smiled. "That's to be expected."

Shayera looked around the room. There were several Amazons staring at her. "How's Hippolyta?"

Alindra's face dropped a little. "She lives. Mostly she babbles as she dips in and out of consciousness."

"Do I need to ask the obvious?"

Alindra shook her head. "No, Diana is still not with us. But we have you…" Alindra smiled slightly.

Shayera groaned. "A poor substitute I know."

"Hardly. Your constitution is the same it seems. You took down Hades. That has to count for something. And you are recovering, so that is a point in our favor."

"My friends?"

"They are with the Queen. While I do not think she is in immediate danger from Aresia, they guard her nonetheless."

"Good." Shayera struggled to sit up a little more.

Alindra placed a hand on Shayera's shoulder. "Be still. Rest."

Shayera didn't budge. Alindra chuckled lightly. "Stubborn."

"Can't help it. We Thanagarians are born that way."

Alindra smiled, and turned to her companions. "Stop gawking and leave. Tend to yourselves and the others."

The Amazons complied and left the room. Alindra turned back to Shayera. She pressed a compress against her head. "That should soothe you some. "

Shayera closed her eyes and mumbled her thanks.

Alindra got up and turned to leave.

"Wait. Stay and talk to me."

Alindra nodded and came back to Shayera's side.

"Tell me a story."

"A story?"

"Anything really. Tell me about the Amazons. I have had enough of silence for the moment. Tell me more about the rite of challenge. Is there a way around it?"

Alindra sighed. "No. I have been trying to think of one. We cannot challenge Aresia as none of us are royalty."

"How would someone become royalty then?"

"Through adoption, family, marriage…"

"Well that isn't possible right now."

"I know. There is another way though. "

"What?"

"Rite of caste."

"Which is?"

"On an Amazon's deathbed she can transfer what is hers to another. It's called rite of caste. But the only ones capable of bestowing royalty would have to be royalty."

"So, another dead end?"

"Yes, I am afraid so. Tell me, how did you end up with Diana?"

"By accident. She really was infuriating when I first met her. And I was not available. But over time something just blossomed and I found myself wanting to be around her all the time. Thankfully she felt the same way."

"I can see why she would. You are a fierce warrior. You would make an excellent Amazon."

"How does that work?"

"There are two ways. You would have to go through training trials. Prove yourself worthy as it were. Or it can be granted to you by our patron goddess Hera. Option one is the most common. In fact, only Hippolyta herself has ever received the goddesses' blessing. But, she went through the trials anyways to show her worth. She is an excellent queen."

"I imagine. You are very loyal to her."

Alindra nodded. "I just wish everyone else had been. But that is neither here nor there at this point."

"Let me ask you something else."

"Of course."

"Do Amazons, well, is it acceptable for you to marry outside of your race?"

Alindra arched an eyebrow. "No. Amazons marry other Amazons. We do not mingle with the world of man."

Shayera laid back.

Alindra looked at the redhead. "Are you hoping to commit yourself to our Princess in that way?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But maybe it is a silly fantasy right now."

"I do not think it is silly. I think it is romantic to want to be with someone, bound to them. I would support your cause if needed. But you have proven yourself to us today, and I doubt anyone would object to the idea if you and Diana were so inclined to be wed, be you an Amazon or not."

Shayera smiled. "Thank you. But it is not foremost on my mind now. We need to figure out how to buy Diana more time."

_Hurry up Princess, we seem to be out of ideas, _Shayera thought as she laid her head back down to rest.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews. I am grateful for the feedback. And once again, thank to BladeMaster357 who helps me flush all the details out. Ready for Shayera to be Queen? It's coming...


	5. Chapter 5

Shayera stirred in her sleep. Her mind was restless. Her dreams were disoriented, and she couldn't seem to organize them in any coherent way. Images of her friends fluttered in and out of focus. She writhed in her bed as she relived the fight with Hades. But then her mind went to the one place she always felt the safest.

"Shayera," her name was whispered softly.

Shayera smiled at the familiar voice, but her eyes didn't open. She felt strong, but soft hands touch her face. They were touching her cheeks, and moving slowly down her neck. Shayera shifted her head and she was rewarded by a kiss being placed on her pulse point.

"Diana…"

She felt the kisses softly placed on her throat. She felt the hands that touched her hips, thighs, legs, and everywhere else. Then she felt Diana's lips on hers. Her Princess.

"Shayera…"

The redhead heard her name whispered again near her ear.

"Diana, where have you been?"

No words came in response. Instead Shayera felt fingertips run across her collarbone. Shayera moaned and reached out to touch Diana's body.

"**SHAYERA!"**

Immediately the redhead's eyes popped open and she saw Canary leaning over her. Shayera's hand was grabbing one of her breasts.

"Shayera, I usually make someone buy me dinner before going to second base."

Shayera snatched her hand back; her flushed faced revealing her embarrassment.

"Good dream I take it?" Canary giggled.

"It had the beginnings of one…" Shayera mumbled.

"It had to have been. When I came in here to check on you, well, let's just say what you were doing to your pillow is probably grounds for a shotgun wedding in some states."

"Can we not discuss this, EVER? Really Dinah, not a word."

"Just one thing…"

"NO."

"What a nice firm grip you have!" Canary exploded into raucous laughter.

Shayera buried her face in her pillow, completely mortified.

Dinah swatted her friend's backside. "If you can muster it, and if you and the pillow are finished, come get some fresh air and something to eat."

Shayera sat up in bed, and nodded her head. Canary left the room still laughing. Shayera blinked a few times to make sure she really was awake. She still had a headache lingering, but it was now much more bearable than it had been. Sighing she stood up and stretched and then followed the sounds of Canary's laughter.

* * *

Shayera sat down next to Canary, Huntress, and Alindra.

"Good to see you up and moving around." Alindra smiled at Shayera.

Dinah leaned over whispered into Helena's ear, "You should have seen her moving around a few minutes ago."

Shayera shot Dinah an ugly look, while Huntress sat there confused.

"So, not to rush right into serious, but what's the plan now?" Alindra asked.

"Dunno." Shayera shrugged her shoulders. "There has to be something that we are missing here."

"Why don't we just storm the palace and kick Aresia's ass?" Huntress offered.

Shayera shook her head. "No, we need to try and do this right. The Amazons here support Hippolyta, but the others don't. I am trying to avoid any more bloodshed. We need to figure out how to challenge her, or distract her until Diana gets here."

"Distract her? How?" Canary asked.

Shayera threw her hands into the air, completely frustrated. "I don't know dammit!"

Alindra placed a hand on Shayera's arm. "Calm yourself. So far we have been successful. The gods will provide an answer."

"Well they need to get a move on…" Shayera grumbled. "Guys, I at a loss here. Sorry, I got nothing. Planning isn't really my strong point. I fly in and smash shit. "

Canary laughed. "You do it so well too. You totally took down a god. Pretty impressive Shayera."

Shayera smiled. "Only with help, which by the way, thanks. "

The group merely nodded. After a few minutes, Shayera stood. "Come on, let's check in on Hippolyta. Maybe something will come to mind." The group stood and they all went to check on the queen.

* * *

The entered the room where Hippolyta was being kept. A large group of Amazons occupied the room as well, constantly on guard. When Shayera looked at Queen Hippolyta, her chest ached. The queen was battered, and didn't look well. Shayera sat next to her and held her hand.

"You really need to wake up soon. Diana will be devastated if you aren't when she gets here."

"D-D-Diana…" the queen mumbled.

Shayera leaned over. "It's me, Shayera. Diana will be here soon."

"H-H-Hades…"

"Rest, Hippolyta. He is no longer a threat."

Shayera wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a smile cross Hippolyta's lips.

"S-Shayera, I…I am not well." The queen's eyes fluttered.

Shayera stroked the queen's face. "Maybe not now, but you will be soon."

"Shayera, p-please, help my people." The Queen's breathing was ragged.

"We're trying to. Aresia will have an ass whipping coming soon enough. But you need to rest."

"I…I want you to…"

"Ssshhh. Please. "

"…have my rite…"

"What?"

"….of caste…"

Shayera's head shot up and gasps were heard from all the Amazons in the room. With the utterance, Hippolyta's head turned and her eyes closed.

Shayera's eyes locked onto Alindra's. "Get them out of here, **now**…" she whispered.

Alindra nodded, and stood up. "Amazons, clear this room."

The Amazon women stood still for a moment, and then slowly filed out. Shayera leaned over and touched the queen's neck. Her pulse was faint, but it was still there.

"She's still alive. Thank goodness."

"The rite of caste falls to you if she does not survive." Alindra stated.

Shayera squeezed her eyes shut. "Then you make sure she lives, because I don't want it. This is Diana's home. If something happens to Hippolyta, it should be rightfully hers."

Shayera sat in silence for a moment, and then smiled. "I got it. I know how to deal with Aresia."

"How?" Canary asked.

"Alindra, no Amazon comes into this room. I'm sorry, there is no delicate way to say this, but…you are going to go out there and tell them that the queen has passed."

"Why?" Alindra questioned.

"Because we need them to believe she has. They all heard her give me the rite of caste. They don't need to know that it isn't technically mine."

"What are you thinking?" Canary asked.

"Alindra, is there a standard grieving period for a queen that has died?"

"Three days, why?" Alindra answered.

"We've been here two. Add three to that, and we will have given Diana all the time we can. If Diana doesn't come by then, I will challenge Aresia to the throne. If I can beat her, then Hippolyta's place is secured. If not, then Diana will have to deal with Aresia when she gets here. Hopefully if I am not successful, I can at least dish out some punishment to Aresia. Diana should be able to beat her regardless, but it will be easier if she is softened up a bit."

Huntress' eyes went wide. "Shayera, I don't think Diana would appreciate you not being here when she arrives."

"And the queen is not dead, that means you are not royalty." Alindra interjected.

Shayera pleaded, "No one knows that except us. Keep it that way. The Amazons outside will believe I am **IF **they believe Hippolyta is dead. And when I challenge Aresia, they must believe it then. We will go to Aresia and demand she respect the three days of mourning. And we will tell her then of my intent to challenge at the end of that time. The other Amazons follow her because they think she won the rite of challenge. Hopefully, word spreads that I am queen through rite of caste. They will respect my rite of challenge if they do. And if I beat her, then they will fall into place."

Alindra leaned back. "I don't know…"

Shayera looked at Canary and Huntress. "Guys?"

They looked at each other and then shrugged. "It could work."

"Time is of the essence here. Anyone got any other plan?"

"No," they both grumbled.

"Alindra? We need you here. This doesn't work without your support. You will need to have a serious poker face."

Alindra was confused. "Poker face?"

Shayera laughed, "Oh yeah, we are about to bluff like a motherfucker."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist posting this immediately. And I will post one more tonight as well. (3 in one day!) I do not believe in making you wait. I'm impatient for updates, and maybe you are I enjoyed writing this section, the next chapter is my favorite so far. You guys are sooo good to me by reviewing, so please continue to do so. Let me know what you thought of this one, and the next as well.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me again why this is necessary? Really, Alindra, I like my clothes just fine." Shayera stated.

"My Queen, if we are going to go through with this plan of yours, you must look the part. You do not look like Amazon royalty in your current choice of clothing."

Shayera huffed. "Fine."

Alindra smiled. She laid out clothing for Shayera to change into. "Put these on. Once you do, you will at least look the part." She turned her back to Shayera to give her privacy.

Shayera sighed and began to get undressed. "Did you send the forward party?"

"Yes. Aresia will be getting our message momentarily."

"And Hippolyta?"

"Hidden. Your friends Vixen, and Ice stay with her. The Amazons here believe that we will be performing the death ceremony in a matter of hours."

"Zatanna?"

"Has been told of your plan, and is cooking something up now."

"Thank you for doing this."

"There really is no other way."

"Alindra?"

"Hmmm?"

"There isn't much in the way of clothes here."

Alindra laughed. "Put them on Shayera."

The Amazon heard Shayera grunt, and she smiled to herself. "Amazons do not wear much. Really, what I have given you will be considered conservative."

"Conservative? Really? My boobs are hanging out. I am not sure this counts as much more than lingerie."

Alindra chuckled loudly. "I'm sure they are decently covered."

"Turn around and tell me."

Alindra smiled and turned. Shayera was a vision in gold and white. She was wearing an ivory white bra, lined with gold around the edges of her cleavage. It stopped just beneath the underside of her breasts. Her sculpted abs were exposed and there was no more material present until the eye fell to her hips. There was a simple gold band that wrapped around the lower half of her hips, holding up a long flowing ivory skirt that touched her ankles.

"Shayera, you wear our colors beautifully."

Shayera blushed, and touched her stomach self-consciously. "There isn't much covering me."

"Move your hands. Wear the clothes with confidence. It will be much more believable that way."

"It's a little hard to be confident with so much skin exposed."

Alindra smiled. "Here, see if this helps."

She stepped forward and draped a long piece of gold fabric around the front of Shayera's neck and moved it around the red head's shoulders. The fabric hung delicately caressing Shayera's shoulder blades and down her back.

"Better?" Alindra asked.

"Not really…" Shayera mumbled.

Alindra chuckled. "Sit down Shayera."

Shayera sat, and Alindra moved behind her and placed her hands in the red head's hair.

"What are you doing?" Shayera asked nervously.

"Relax, Shayera. I am painfully aware of who you belong to. I am fixing your hair to match the clothes."

Alindra pulled Shayera's hair up at the sides and fastened it at the back with a gold clip. She moved around to the front of Shayera's face and pulled a few small strands of hair down to frame her face.

"There. Now you at least look the part."

"Thank you."

"Shayera, may I give you some advice here?"

"As general of my armies you are expected to." Shayera winked at the other woman.

Alindra smiled, and then her face became serious. "I do not know what poker is, but I know what bluffing should entail. At all times you need to be confident. Walk tall, and keep your head up. Make eye contact, and show no signs of wavering. The Amazons need to believe you are a strong queen, and beating Hades has helped. Show them that you are not afraid, and they will follow you to their deaths if necessary."

"I am hoping to avoid that."

"I know, but if not, they will be willing to if they believe in you as I do."

"Thank you Alindra. That means a lot to me."

Alindra nodded. "Are you ready now?"

"As I ever will be."

* * *

Shayera and the Amazons walked onto the beach. In the center of the sand was a large wooden pyre with a body lying in the middle, covered in gold wrappings. At a distance, she could see a party of Amazons wearing black and gold approaching with Aresia at the front. Shayera and Alindra approached them slowly.

Alindra sneered. "Black and gold? Villain…"

Aresia looked the general over. "Hold your tongue in front of your rightful queen."

"I do not recognize you as such." Alindra spat back.

"And you will come to realize that is a mistake Alindra."

Shayera stepped forward. "Aresia, we are here to perform the death rites for Queen Hippolyta. You will respect the ceremony, and then you and I will be speaking again on the matter of royalty."

Aresia eyed the redhead suspiciously, and nodded.

Shayera turned, and raised her hand. "Amazons, today begins the three days of grieving for your lost queen. If you respect nothing else, respect that she was a great leader. In all ways, she fought to protect your traditions, and your lives. Show her the same respect she gave to you. Mourn her properly." With a nod to Zatanna, Shayera bent down on one knee. Alindra followed suit, and Canary and Huntress also kneeled. Amazons in gold and white immediately fell to one knee, as did those wearing Aresia's colors. The only one who did not kneel was Aresia.

"You show a great lack of respect by not kneeling Aresia. " Shayera's eyes hardened at the Amazon.

"I will not kneel woman. I am queen here. They should bow to me."

"We'll see."

Zatanna stood in front of the pyre, and waved her wand. Instantly the pyre was engulfed in flames. The heat was felt on everyone's faces. After a few minutes, she waved her wand again and the pyre's flames engulfed the wood and roared to the sky. Once it was finished, there was nothing left standing but smoldering sticks. Shayera stood and the other Amazons followed suit.

"And now for our conversation Aresia."

"Who are **you** to address me?"

"I, Shayera Hol, am now the rightful queen of the Amazons."

Gasps of surprise came from Aresia's camp.

Aresia closed the distance placing herself face to face with Shayera.

"Lying outsider! You are nothing more than Diana's whore."

Alindra shouted, "Amazons hear me! On her deathbed, Queen Hippolyta gave her rite of caste to Shayera. She is the rightful queen."

Aresia became enraged. "This is outrageous! Alindra, how dare you?"

Shayera raised her voice. "Silence!" She addressed the Amazons dressed in black and gold. "Hippolyta did give me the rite of caste. Your sisters behind me can attest to that fact. They were there. As such, there now seems to be a question of who is the rightful queen. A problem that I intend to rectify soon. " Shayera turned her attention back to Aresia. "Three days. We mourn Hippolyta's passing properly, and then I am coming for you. Make no mistake that I intend to present the rite of challenge. We'll see then who is rightful queen of the Amazons."

Aresia lashed out slapping Shayera's face. Shayera's followers instantly raised their weapons, but Shayera held up her hand. She looked back at Aresia and smiled. "You better hit me a lot harder than that when we meet again. Otherwise your reign will be very short lived."

Aresia snorted and turned on her heels and walked away. Her followers stood there shocked, but eventually turned and left with her.

Alindra leaned in and whispered in Shayera's ear, "Well done."

Shayera smiled and rubbed her cheek, "She hits me harder than that and I will be in a world of hurt."

The women turned and left the wood smoldering on the beach.

* * *

A/N: To quote Canary from the Princess and the Hawkgirl- "Go big or go home." Now do you see why I loved writing this chapter so much? I hope you do, because I could not wait to share it with you. As for more chapters, they will be forthcoming, but my little vacation is over and it is back to working 12 hour days for the next 5 straight. I will do what I can, but I cannot promise daily updates anymore. Hang in there with me. I will write some tonight, and maybe have something new for you to read very soon. Thanks again for reviewing. If you haven't left a review so far, please do so now. (I would LOVE to get to 50, although I will not hold you hostage to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

"We have one more day to prepare Shayera. If you are going to face Aresia, you have to control your anger a little better. It leaves you open for strikes, and I am not sure how many of her punches you will be able to stand that way." Alindra huffed, dodging another blow. She seized an opening and shoved Shayera onto her backside.

"Dammit!" the redhead puffed on the ground. "Who can fight in this shit?" Shayera waved her hands at her skirt.

Alindra rolled her eyes. "Really Shayera? Hold still." Alindra drew her knife and cut Shayera's skirt on both sides freeing her legs a little more. "Stand up, and let's go again. Wait for the advantage and then press it. There is nothing wrong, however, with being on the defensive. Choose your spots."

"So you keep saying. It isn't my style being on the defensive."

"Figure it out then! Get up. Go again."

Shayera pushed herself off the ground, and waited. "Better?"

"You talk too much…"

"Easy, I get enough of that crap from Canary."

Alindra sighed. "This won't be a sparring session with your friend. This is much more serious. Aresia will fight to kill you. Do you understand that?"

Shayera lashed out swinging. Alindra ducked a series of consecutive blows, and shoved Shayera back to the ground.

"SHAYERA! CONCENTRATE! You are no match for Aresia this way."

Shayera clinched her fists. "I'm trying. This isn't my way."

"Do you want to see Diana again or not?"

Shayera lunged and tackled her opponent. Alindra fell back and kicked Shayera in the stomach, flipping her overhead. The blonde Amazon jumped up and yelled, "Shayera, control your anger! This isn't helping you. You cannot stand toe to toe, blow for blow. She will knock your stubborn block off! You will have to use her strength to your advantage. Keep her off balance, and that means no charging."

Shayera stayed on her back. She pounded her fist into the ground and began to cry.

Alindra walked over to her. "Shayera, I do not mean to be harsh. I am trying to keep you alive. This will not be like fighting Hades. No one will come to your aide."

"I get it!" Shayera screamed. "I get that some crazy bitch is probably going to beat the stuffing out of me! Please, stop!"

Alindra's face softened. "You are fierce Shayera. And what you have done so far is nothing short of heroic. But your style of fighting is not the way to win this. Aresia cannot be beaten by brute force. You will have to be smarter than her. You do not possess Diana's strength. So use what you do have."

Shayera's tears continued to fall. "What a mess…"

Alindra became angry again. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Get up dammit, and act like you are the queen of the Amazons! **WE** do not cry on the ground, and pout when we lose. **WE** stand. **WE** fight. **WE** figure out how to win. Get up goddammit!"

Shayera didn't move. Alindra shook her head. "I thought you were our queen. But it is obvious that you are not worthy. Perhaps Diana has not chosen well after all."

Shayera picked her head up. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Shayera picked herself up. "I'm not sure I did."

"I said you weren't worthy of Diana. Did you hear me that time?"

Shayera sneered. "Let's go."

Alindra's eyes became hard. And they stood facing each other. Neither moving. No breath audible. Alindra threw a punch. Shayera grabbed her wrist as she dodged the blow. She kicked the back of Alindra's knees effectively dropping the Amazon. The next kick landed on the Amazon's back forcing her face into the ground. Shayera twisted the wrist and arm up behind her back and threw her forearm into the back of the blonde Amazon's neck.

Alindra smiled. "Better."

Shayera's grip loosened a bit, and with a teasing tone said, "You are too much. Get up dammit. This is no position for a general to be in. Really it's embarrassing."

Alindra snorted, and Shayera let her go. The two sparred for hours, with Shayera claiming a victory at the end of it all.

* * *

"Nervous?" Canary asked Shayera as they approached the palace.

"A little," Shayera mumbled.

"Don't be. You got this. I know it."

"Right. No problem. I got a woman on supernatural steroids that wants to kill me. I do this every day."

"I'm sorry that Diana didn't make it in time. I know she probably tried like hell."

Shayera nodded. "Dinah, I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Tell Diana that I love her. If this doesn't go my way, I don't want to die without her knowing that."

"Don't say that. You tell her when she gets here and you are sitting on that damn throne."

Shayera chuckled, and then became serious. "Promise me."

"I promise. I promise to tell her everything you did for her. She's really lucky to have you in her corner. So I promise I will tell her everything you accomplished here. Of course I will conveniently leave out the part about you humping your pillow and grabbing my boob."

"Really Dinah?"

"What?" Dinah feigned innocence. "Seriously, you tell her. Not about the boob though. I don't need her trying to kick the crap out of me."

Shayera smiled and hugged her friend. "You are a weirdo you know. I love you. You are my best friend."

"And you're mine. And we have a date next Wednesday to spar, so make sure you keep it."

Alindra reached out to grab the doors to open them.

"Wait!" Shayera shouted.

Alindra backed away from the door. "You not ready?"

Shayera shook her head. "I am ready, but we are going to make an entrance. Huntress, do me a favor. Blow those damn things off their hinges. If this is it, then we will make it a bad ass ending."

Huntress grinned and walked up to the doors. She set two charges at the base of the doors, and the group backed up. "Waiting on your command my queen."

"Do it!"

Huntress pressed a button and the stone doors exploded into little bits. Shayera and her group walked through the entrance way as the dust settled.

Aresia shot off her throne and walked to the middle room. "Shayera, you ready to die?"

Shayera walked up to her opponent. "Perhaps, but this isn't how I will go." She turned to the Amazons dressed in black and gold. "The three days have passed. Now it is time to settle this. I have Queen Hippolyta's rite of caste. And I am using it now to issue the rite to challenge."

Aresia shifted. "Anytime you are ready Shayera. I will tell Diana how you begged for your life before I killed you."

Shayera laughed. "What is your problem really? God, get laid once in a while. You might not have such anger management issues." Shayera walked back to her group and shed the cloak she was wearing. She looked at Alindra and smiled. "You have been a good teacher and friend. I hope I do you justice here today." She kissed the blonde's cheek. She turned to walk away and took two steps. There was a mumbling noise coming from the back of the hall. Alindra turned to see what the commotion was and a smile crashed on her face.

"Wait!" she turned and screamed, and grabbed Shayera's arm.

"Let's go Alindra. She issued the challenge. She cannot back out now." Aresia sneered.

"You're right, she did. So Shayera now you have a choice. Choose your weapon,"

Shayera looked at the blonde Amazon confused. She was smiling broadly.

"Or Shayera Hol, Queen of the Amazons, choose your champion." She turned and pointed at the back of the room.

Shayera looked at where the blonde was pointing, and standing in the doorway was…

"Diana."

* * *

A/N: Took Diana long enough...I have a feeling someone is about to get a major beat down...


	8. Chapter 8

Diana made her way to Shayera's group. "What in all of Hades is going on here?"

Huntress laughed and leaned over to Canary. "Diana is going to kick the shit out of Aresia. Over under on this one?"

Canary smirked. "5 minutes. 2 of which will be Shayera explaining this to Diana."

Diana walked up to Shayera, eyeing her closely. "What are you wearing and why did she just call you Queen? Where is my mother? And why are half of the Amazons wearing black and gold?"

Shayera grinned broadly. "Diana, you came."

Diana face softened. "Of course I did. Sweetheart, what have you gotten into?"

Shayera pulled Diana off to the side. "Quick version? Aresia freed Hades and issued the rite to challenge against your mother. Hippolyta was beaten, but spared, and Hades tried to take her to the Underworld. We couldn't wait for you. So we came here and found Alindra and the Amazons loyal to your mother. We freed her and sent Hades packing back to his shit hole. Then," Shayera lowered her voice, "your mother gave me her right of caste."

Diana eyes widened.

Shayera continued to whisper, "She's alive, and we've kept her hidden. But we may have let the Amazons believe she died."

Diana opened her mouth to speak, but Shayera cut her off. "With her rite of caste, and her apparent death, it allowed us to stall with a mourning period and gave me the ability to issue a rite of challenge if you didn't get here quickly enough to do so yourself."

Aresia shouted. "Let's get this going!"

Diana looked over Shayera's shoulder at the woman. "Quiet! I will deal with you soon enough!" She turned her attention back to Shayera. "There anymore?"

"Well, we blew the doors off, and I just issued the challenge."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Don't yell at me. I did what I had to. Really Diana you could be more grateful." Shayera pouted.

"Amazon queens don't pout Shayera," Diana whispered smiling. "And I am very grateful. So the challenge has been issued? Very well Shayera Hol. Choose your weapon," Diana leaned in and kissed Shayera softly, placing her hands on the red head's hips. Shayera wrapped her arms around Diana's neck and leaned in closer, deepening the affection she was being given. Diana pulled back after a moment and smiled, "Or choose your champion."

Shayera nodded and turned to Aresia. "I choose my champion. Diana."

The sweat was visible on Aresia's brow. "Fine!" she gritted. "Let's get this over with."

Diana nodded and began walking towards her opponent.

"Wait!" Shayera grabbed Diana's arm.

"What?" Diana asked exasperated.

"One more thing. She called me a whore. Make sure she understands how offensive I found that remark."

Diana laughed. "Shayera, I am thoroughly pissed right now, so you can be sure I will deliver my queen's message."

"Do."

Diana turned back to Aresia, a scowl on her face now. "You freed Hades, attacked my mother, and tried to claim the throne? You realize how bad I am about to pummel you right?"

Aresia sneered. "I am not afraid of you Diana."

Diana's response was a head butt straight into Aresia's nose. The blonde Amazon stumbled backwards. Diana followed with a left jab and a right hook, knocking the Amazon down. As she struggled to get up, she felt the heel of Diana's boot connect to her back. Aresia was struggling to breathe. Diana walked over to the throne and yanked a black and gold coat of arms of off the chair. She walked back over and smashed it on the back of Aresia's head.

"You better yield Aresia." Diana gritted.

Aresia struggled to stand. Diana grabbed her by the back of the head and tossed her into the palace wall. The blonde struck with a force so hard that the outline of her body was seen on the wall after she crumpled to the ground. Diana walked over and picked her up by the arm. She dragged her over to Shayera and tossed her at the redhead's feet. Diana leaned over and lifted her head.

"Apologize to Shayera for calling her a whore."

"S-S-Sorry."

Diana looked up at Shayera with a grin on her face, "Satisfied?"

Shayera's face was beaming. "Thank you Princess Diana for defending my honor."

Canary laughed out loud, earning a dirty look from Shayera.

Diana looked down at Aresia. The Amazon had never landed one blow. "Are we done now? Do you yield, or do I have to actually put you through the wall?"

Aresia's response was incoherent. Diana leaned closer, "What?"

"I…I yield."

"Good girl." Diana punched her one more time in the face for good measure, knocking her out cold.

Alindra stepped forward and shouted. "The rite of challenge has been won. Amazons, all hail Queen Shayera!"

Everyone dropped to a knee. Diana smiled and then kneeled as well.

Shayera giggled, and although she would never admit it, she liked being queen. "Everyone stand up. As my first official act I demand that all black and gold be removed."

Several Amazons began stripping. Shayera, realizing how she had phrased her order immediately back peddled. "Don't strip in here! God, do none of you have any sense of modesty?" She walked over to Diana and covered her eyes. "Put your clothes back on. I meant to pull down the banners and tapestries that are clearly the wrong colors. Any coat of arms that hang in this hall will represent Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana's lineage."

Shayera looked down at Aresia. "What are we going to do with her now?"

"Drop your hand and I will tell you." Diana laughed.

"Sorry…"

"She yielded which means I can't in good conscience kill her. Although I am sorely tempted. And she cannot present rite of challenge again. It's a one and done deal. We'll lock her up for the time being. I seriously doubt she will be waking up soon anyways."

Shayera nodded in agreement, and then smiled coyly at Diana. She leaned in and whispered, "Want to know what my second official decree will be?"

Diana cocked her eyebrow.

"I am naming you official consort to me. You better be good, otherwise I am considering starting a harem…"

Diana laughed and swatted Shayera's ass. "Good luck with that."

* * *

A/N: This possibly became my favorite chapter to write. More forthcoming...I love the word consort. Thanks Blademaster357.


	9. Chapter 9

Alindra spied the happy couple. Shayera was holding Diana's hand, and had been for hours. Alindra noticed how affectionately Shayera looked at Diana whenever the Amazon spoke. It was also clear that Diana felt the same way. Every once in a while Diana would kiss the hand she was holding. Alindra sighed, wishing she had someone to adore her the way these two clearly did. She walked over to where they were standing, and waited for Canary to finish the story she was animatedly telling.

"…then Aresia slapped Shayera. We all thought we were going to throw down right there. But Shayera stood there like it was nothing , and…"

"Pardon me ladies. I was hoping to be able to have a quick word with Princess Diana." Alindra interjected. "Privately if you don't mind Queen Shayera."

"Of course." Shayera smiled.

Diana let go of Shayera's hand and walked away with Alindra.

When they were out of ear shot, Alindra turned and faced Diana.

"Princess, I have served your mother and Shayera without fail. So I am hoping you will grant me some leeway with the subject I wish to discuss with you."

Diana became concerned. "Of course Alindra."

"It has been clear since this all started how much Shayera loves you. She answered a distress call meant for you. She made it her priority to free your mother. And when we engaged Hades and his force, she took on the insurmountable task of fighting the god of the Underworld herself. And when it looked like she would not survive, she fought harder. She came up with the idea of the rite of challenge, and stood nose to nose with Aresia and demanded respect for the Queen's passing. Then when it looked like you would not come, she challenged Aresia, knowing that she would stand alone."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Diana, she did everything she did for you. Despite everything she faced, she did it because you mean everything to her. And I know you love her. The question is how much?"

"How much? There can be no question of where my heart lies."

"Respectfully I disagree Diana. Secretly she wants more."

"In what way?"

"She asked what it would take for her to be an Amazon. She wanted to know if Amazons marry outside of their race."

Diana was shocked. "She wants to get married?"

"She does. Although she does not tell you so. So, again, I ask, how much do you love her? Because I know if I was you, I would not hesitate to make her mine in every way."

"Alindra, I…I don't know what to say."

"Again, most respectfully Diana, figure it out. Because if you are not sure, there are many that would fight for her the way she has fought for you."

"Alindra? Are you suggesting yourself here?"

Alindra looked at Shayera who was chatting animatedly with her best friend. She looked back at Diana. "If I thought I stood a chance against you with her heart, I would make it my goal to make sure she knew how special she was."

Diana eyed the blonde general. "Alindra, you realize that you are treading into very dangerous territory right now?"

Alindra shifted. "I understand Princess. But I say it to make sure it is clear to you what the love you cherish wants for the both of you."

"I understand and will consider your council."

Alindra nodded and turned to walk away.

Diana hesitated, and then grabbed the other woman and hugged her. A little too tightly to be misunderstood as completely affectionate. "Alindra, I don't think I need to say this, but…"

"You don't need to say it. I know already."

Diana let the other woman go, watching her rub her shoulders as she walked away.

Diana turned and stared at Shayera. _Married. She wants to get married. _And as the thought was finished, Shayera looked up at Diana and flashed a huge grin. _Great Hera…_

_

* * *

_

Diana walked out of the hall, and over to Hera's temple. _Marriage._ Diana had considered it before. But Amazon law forbid her to marry outside of her race. Shayera could go through the trials, and become one. But to ask Shayera to go through that hell would be unfair, especially given what she had just survived. And if she did do it, it would not grant her immortality like Diana had been blessed with. Eventually Shayera would no longer be hers, and the thought was too much to bear. Diana walked over to the statue of her patron goddess, and fell to her knees, weeping.

"Princess Diana, do not be so forlorn." A voice timbered.

Diana instantly stood looking around. No one but her was in the temple.

"Who is there? Show yourself."

A blinding light sent Diana to her knees. When her eyes finally focused, Diana was kneeling in front of the mother of the gods.

"Hera…" she whispered.

"Diana, child, I know why you cry."

"Hera, I…"

"Diana, you are a favorite among many of my followers. I do not relish you being sad. Tell me, what is it that you would have done?"

"I would not have time take Shayera from me."

Hera nodded at the penitent Amazon. "Time never really severs a great love. Quite the contrary, the passage of time strengthens the bond that two people in love share. "

"Take my immortality. Give it to someone else. I cannot live without her."

"Nor should you have to. But I will not grant this request you have presented."

"Please…I don't want it if it means that I have to let death eventually take her. I would beat Hades' door down, and turn the Underworld upside down if that ever happened."

Hera chuckled. "I know you would. But, again, I will not grant your request to strip your immortality."

"What can I do?"

"Trust. Trust that while we may not always seem so, the gods are not that cruel. Tonight you will have a celebration. You are to tell the Amazons that I am commanding them to commune and rejoice in their recent victories. And it is there that I will present the answer to your problem."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm...


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: This story's rating is being changed from a "T" to an "M". This chapter that follows will depict a sexual encounter between two women. Read on if you want to, or you can wait for the next chapter to be posted to pick up on a different type of "action".

* * *

"Diana, why are we being commanded to celebrate? Surely we can't do that without restoring your mother, and we haven't figured out how to do that yet."

"Shayera, love, we cannot ignore the command of Hera. We have to trust." Diana sighed.

"It doesn't seem fit to throw a party without your mother. Diana, she is still recovering. We cannot drag her out of bed for this. I don't understand."

"Shayera, Hera, my patron goddess has commanded it. We will respect that. The Amazon nation will celebrate tonight. Without my mother."

"Did Hera say anything else?"

"No." Diana bit her lip. She hated lying to Shayera, but really, what would she tell her?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Diana looked into Shayera's eyes. "You know that I love you right?"

"Of course. You tell me all the time." Shayera smiled naughtily. "You show me all the time too."

Diana chuckled. "Yes, sweetheart. You seem to be my weak spot."

Shayera closed the distance between them. "What is this all about? You can tell me. I can tell something is bothering you."

"Shayera, I feel that I can tell you everything. But, I do not have an answer for you."

"I don't understand."

"Shayera, love, leave it be for now. Let's do what is being requested of us. Besides, Huntress and Canary will relish the idea of partying. Speaking of which, feel free to tell your best friends to behave please. There are no bars here, but I would like to not have to worry about Dinah and Helena tonight. No disrespect should be shown to Hera."

"Ok, Diana. I will tell them to lay low."

Diana sighed. "Thank you."

Shayera touched Diana's face, and her lascivious grin returned. "You know I am still queen right?"

"You constantly remind me."

"As such, I was serious about the consort thing."

Diana snorted. "Is that so?"

Shayera lowered her hands to Diana's shoulders and stroked them lightly. "Mmm…a queen has certain needs."

"Are you commanding me to..."

"Perhaps. Although I should hardly have to command you. "

"Shayera, an Amazon queen does not demand sex from other Amazons."

"Well, times change Diana. Perhaps no other queen considered it. I have had very little time to figure out the rules here. So, I am choosing to ignore your argument, as is my right as your queen. Now, Diana, I am commanding you to…"

Diana didn't let her finish the thought. She pressed her lips to Shayera's, kissing her slowly. Diana's hands massaged the redhead's hips, and pulled them forward pressing them into her own. Shayera melted into the caress and opened her mouth wider so Diana could deepen the scintillating kiss she was giving. There was no battle for dominance because Shayera conceded the point immediately. She would let Diana do whatever she wanted to do to her body.

Diana moved her lips away from Shayera's and began placing small kisses on her neck. Shayera threw her head back in submission to the attention being paid to her. And while Diana's hands never moved away from her hips, Shayera could feel her skirt being slowly pulled up into Diana's fingers. Once she had finished drawing the cloth up into her hands, Diana let it rest on her wrists while she continued to massage the now exposed hips. Her lips moved from each side of the neck, to Shayera's earlobes and then back down to her collarbone. With great ease Diana moved her hands around to Shayera's backside, continuing the gentle rubbing motion, and lifting the redhead's legs and wrapping them around her. She kissed Shayera's lips again, teasing the other woman with small strokes of her tongue.

Only at the moment when Shayera needed to draw a breath did she pull her lips away, and a guttural moan was heard coming from her in response to Diana's caresses. Diana slowly moved over to the bed and laid Shayera on her back.

"My love for you…insatiable." Diana whispered softly.

She drew her hands up to the bra that Shayera wore. Using only her fingertips she followed the outline across the swell of her lover's breasts, and then across the fabric.

"Diana…" Shayera moaned.

Diana grabbed the fabric in the middle of the lingerie and with ease snapped the fabric in half in the front. Her palms rubbed from the collarbone, down to the vee of Shayera's chest and then outwards, pushing the fabric away. She placed light kisses on the swells and turned her attention to one of the exposed nipples. Her tongue traced small circles, and she watched as the nipple responded, instantly hardening. With her hand she squeezed the other breast gently and rubbed her thumb across it. She began kissing a trail down Shayera's stomach and over her pelvis. Her hands moved lower and caressed the redhead's calves, up her thighs and back to her hips. Diana slid her fingers underneath the sides of Shayera's panties, and slowly slid them down. She kissed Shayera's inner knees and began to work her way up each leg, stopping just short of Shayera's most urgent need.

"Diana, you are teasing me, " Shayera breathily whispered.

"No Shayera," came the light response, "I am enjoying you."

Shayera laid her head back, and every kiss that brought Diana closer to her center caused Shayera's hips to move up off the bed a little.

"There are no words, my love, to express…" Diana started.

"Just show me then."

Diana smiled and lowered her head in between Shayera's legs. The first stroke of the tongue barely brushed the fully aroused clit. Shayera's hips shot up again, seeking the next touch. Slowly Diana tongue responded to Shayera's non-verbal request. She took her lovers clit into her mouth and sucked lightly as her tongue continued to lavish with careful attention. Shayera's hands clinched the sheets up into her fists, as her body continued to respond to the slow anguish of its need to climax.

"Diana, please," she moaned.

Diana quickened the pace of her stroking tongue, and Shayera's hips bucked once again. Diana moved her arms underneath the woman's legs slid her hands over Shayera's pelvis, drawing her closer. Within moments, Shayera cried out, as the orgasm ripped through her body. She shuddered a few times, and could feel her legs begin to shake. Diana kissed her inner thighs a few times, but then went right back to where she had been mere moments before. It only took a few seconds for Shayera to climax again. Once her body began to calm, Shayera's legs fell to the side as she was unable to hold them up any longer. Diana smiled and began kissing her way back up to Shayera's lips.

"Diana, that…that was amazing."

Diana smiled and held her lover for a few moments. When Shayera tried to roll over and began kissing Diana's neck, she was gently pushed back.

"What's wrong? I want to touch you."

"I know. But I want this to be about you. How special you are to me. I needed to touch you so badly."

Shayera smiled. "Okay. Whatever you need. I won't complain."

Diana chuckled. "Are you finished? Do you need…"

"No more. Just hold me if you won't let me touch you."

Diana cradled Shayera into her arms, and they laid there just holding onto each other.

* * *

A/N: It was always my intention of doing a chapter like this. But love scenes are very difficult for me to write. Maybe I am shy...but if you read it, please tell me if you liked it. Thanks as always...


	11. Chapter 11

The Amazons gathered on the beach outside of the palace walls. Bonfires had been built, and there was dancing, laughing, and general mirth. The only person not entirely happy was Diana. She had been sorely tempted to offer marriage to Shayera after making love to her. But she couldn't. Her immortality was the obstacle to her happiness.

"Shayera, what's wrong with Diana tonight?" Canary asked.

Shayera looked to where Diana was standing alone several feet away. "I don't know. She won't tell me. She's been like this since earlier this afternoon. And I could tell she had been crying when she told me about Hera's command. But she is keeping it to herself."

"You guys didn't fight about anything?"

"No, quite the opposite." Shayera blushed remembering how tender Diana had been earlier.

Canary noticed the blush. "Awww, someone got some lovin'."

Shayera swatted her friend's arm, and then her mood soured again. "She wouldn't let me touch her though."

"Why?"

"She said she wanted it to be about me."

"And that's a problem why?"

"Because it isn't Diana. She is unusually quiet. Something is obviously on her mind, but she isn't sharing."

"Maybe it's her mother. We have yet to figure out how to restore her to the throne. That could be it."

"Maybe…" Shayera continued to stare at Diana. "Does Helena ever get quiet like this?"

"Helena broods, but not quietly. She becomes thoroughly wretched to be around when she has something serious on her mind." Canary chuckled a little.

"What's funny?"

"Those are usually her cutest moments. Her gestures with her arms become more dramatic, and she paces. Like a little child that can't sit still. There is no silent introspection with her. But when she is done exploding, she is fine. It's like a nuisance batch…"

"A what?"

"You know…when you get all pent up and you just gotta get it out because you are going crazy? And once you do you are fine…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A nuisance batch. Ever been so in need of…" Canary looked around and leaned into Shayera's ear and whispered, "RELEASE?"

Shayera laughed out loud.

Canary continued, "And once you have, you know… 'O'ed…then the world is alright?"

Shayera continued to laugh, "Stop, seriously…I will never look at Helena the same way."

"Just saying…"

* * *

Alindra walked up to Diana and stood silently with her for a moment.

"Princess Diana, I owe you an apology. It was not my place earlier to question your relationship to Shayera."

"Don't. It's fine. Truth be told I do think about marrying her. A lot lately in fact. But there are a few issues."

"I see."

"To marry her she would need to be an Amazon, or I would have to forsake my heritage."

"That is simple. Shayera could get through the trials and become one."

"I understand that. But you and I both know it is not easy, and I do not want her harmed, or hurt because of me."

"That is her decision to make."

"I realize that. But there is also an issue with her mortality. I love Shayera, with everything I have. If I marry her, I really cannot give her forever."

"But you can give her what time she has. And you can make every moment special. Do you really want to look back 50+ years from now, and regret that you didn't offer her this?"

"No I don't."

"Just be together then. She loves you, and you feel the same way. Make that count for however long you get to have it."

Diana nodded. "You're right. I am such an ass. I have been quiet and somewhat distant with her today. I shouldn't be that way."

Alindra smiled. "Should I begin to make preparations for an Amazon wedding?"

"Let me talk to her first. She may have already had something in mind. Who knows? Will you excuse me?"

Alindra nodded and watched Diana walk over to where Shayera was standing. She wrapped her arms around the redhead from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

Shayera turned her head and looked at Diana's face. "You ok?"

Diana smiled. "I am. I promise. I have something I need to talk to you about later, but right now, let's just enjoy the festivities. Tell me what you and Dinah were just talking about that had you laughing."

Shayera blanched. "**NO**."

Diana looked at Dinah who was snickering, and back to Shayera who was clearly not comfortable with the topic being resumed.

"Tell me. What is it?"

Shayera glared at Dinah, who was still smirking.

In between fits of giggling, Dinah managed, "I was just saying now that you are back, perhaps Shayera's pillow will lift the restraining order."

* * *

Three goddesses overlooked the festivities from a distance.

"They are happy. We will make them happier this evening." Hera stated.

"Bet I know who Athena would like to make happy…hmmm?" Aphrodite teased.

Athena rolled her eyes. "You are insufferable, really. Mind your own business."

"Love is my business sister. And it is amusing that the goddess of wisdom can't think of what to say to the object of her affections. How long has it been since you noticed her?"

"Too long." Athena sighed.

"Say something to her tonight." Aphrodite urged.

"Leave it be please." came the almost whispered response.

"Athena, have you taken an interest in someone?" Hera asked.

"She has. And you know it's serious because she interferes on her behalf." Aphrodite laughed.

"I don't interfere with her." Athena sighed again, starting to become agitated.

"Liar. I realize that you think no one noticed, but tell me sister, how was it that the Amazons loyal to Hippolyta have met with so much luck and have fared so well?" Aphrodite teased.

"They are well trained, fierce warriors."

"Right, and how is it that Shayera got the rite of caste just before Hippolyta passed out, and then suddenly had the genius idea to bluff?" Aphrodite continued to needle. "And let us not forget how accurate the Amazon archers were when they faced Hades."

"ENOUGH!" Athena lashed out. "Keep your opinions to yourself."

"You think she loves someone else, but she doesn't." Aphrodite silently whispered. "I know these things. And whether you admit it or not, you have been looking out for her."

Athena looked at her sister. "Stop. Stop interfering in my love life…"

"Your lack of one…"

"Regardless. Let it alone. You are trifling, and you are getting on my nerves."

"Ladies," Hera interjected, "Let's go. They have waited long enough."


	12. Chapter 12

The three goddesses appeared on the beach in triumphant fashion. There was a blinding light, and once the flash had passed, all Amazons were kneeling.

Diana looked at Shayera who was still standing, a bit confused. She grabbed Shayera's hand and drug her down next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Shayera, be quiet. Those women are gods."

Aphrodite leaned over to Athena, "I see her. She looks a little sad. You should console her."

Athena glared at Aphrodite, "I told you to stay out of this."

Hera turned and chastised them both. "Be quiet you two, and act like you have some regal manners."

When Hera turned back around, Aphrodite stuck her tongue out at Athena.

"Amazons, tonight you celebrate your recent victories. I am happy to celebrate with you. I have seen how brave, and noble you are, and I am proud to be your patron goddess. And while I understand that Shayera Hol is rightful queen here, I am saddened that Hippolyta is no longer with us. Shayera, please step forward."

Shayera stood and approached cautiously.

"You have no reason to be afraid child. I will not harm you."

Shayera nodded and waited.

Hera began again, "Shayera, you have saved the Amazon nation with your bravery, wisdom, and frankly, silly antics. But the result is most pleasing to me nonetheless. I have come here tonight to ask a favor of you."

Shayera stammered, "O-Of course."

"I wish to return Hippolyta to the Amazons. She is sorely missed, and I confess, that I want her to be queen. That means you will not be, but I will not leave you empty handed."

Shayera nodded.

Hera raised her hand and in an instant Hippolyta stood on the beach next to Diana. She was smiling, and healthy, and immediately hugged her daughter.

Hera spoke again, "Amazons, celebrate the return of Queen Hippolyta from death!"

Cheers were instantly raised. After a few moments, Hera raised her hand to silence them. She began to speak again, "Shayera, I realize what I have just taken from you. But I have something for you in return. With everything you have recently been through, I consider your trials to be passed. "

Shayera grinned widely. "That means…"

"That you are now officially an Amazon."

Shayera squealed and ran back to Diana, leaping into her arms. Diana stumbled backwards laughing, but managing to keep her feet on the ground.

Hera and the other goddesses laughed, but Hera had one more thing. "Shayera, I was not done. You and Diana have one more issue that I intend to resolve tonight. Diana begged me earlier to take her immortality away."

Shayera stopped laughing and looked at Diana concerned. "Why would you do that? Diana…"

Diana let go of Shayera and stepped back. "I asked because I don't want it. Not if it means that I…"

Hera interrupted, "Your reasons are immaterial right now. Hush Diana, and listen to me. I did not grant the request, and will not now. But I am going to bestow one more gift on Shayera. The gift of immortality is not given lightly…but I have seen the agony in Diana's heart. And you have proven yourself worthy. Shayera, join your immortal beloved and share in her gift."

Shayera instantly began to tear, and wrapped her arms around Diana's neck. Both women held each other, and cried.

Hera smiled at the scene, and then disappeared.

* * *

Aphrodite elbowed Athena.

"We are not leaving until you talk to her. Get a move on wise-ass." Aphrodite chuckled.

Athena didn't budge.

"Athena, I am serious. Walk over there right now, or I am going to make a scene."

Athena's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare!"

Aphrodite drew in a big breath just began to exhale a noise when Athena placed her hand over the other woman's mouth.

"Fine Aphrodite. Just don't draw attention." Athena removed her hand and turned around. She slowly took of couple of steps forward, hesitantly moving towards an Amazon. Aphrodite laughed and then kicked Athena in the ass propelling her forward much faster than she intended. She stumbled, most un-godlike, into the back of the woman she wanted to speak to.

Alindra turned and realized who had just bumped into her and instantly fell to her knees, her eyes looking at Athena's feet.

"Athena, I…"

"Alindra, I would…" Athena looked back at Aphrodite who was grinning broadly, "like to talk to you please."

Alindra nodded but didn't look up.

Athena smiled and reached down with her hand, offering it to the blonde Amazon. Alindra hesitantly placed her hand into the goddess' and stood, but still maintained her contrite head position. Athena placed her finger under the Amazon's chin and lifted it.

"I find that it is easier to converse with someone if you actually look at them. Unless there is something profoundly interesting about my feet."

Alindra shook her head no.

"Very good then. I would hate to think that my feet were my most interesting feature."

"Athena, I…I do not know what you want me to say."

"Whatever you would like to talk about."

"I don't know anything I could say that you don't already know though. And…I have no idea how to talk to the goddess of wisdom. And please, forgive me, but I have no idea why you would want to talk to me."

"Alindra, I would like to talk to you…" Athena started.

Aphrodite shouted, "Because she loves you!"

All the Amazons immediately looked to Alindra and Athena. Athena's eyes went wide and she mumbled, "Excuse me a moment."

She walked over to Aphrodite with menacing eyes and raised her hand. "I am going to kill you. Slowly."

Aphrodite laughed and then realized she had overstepped her bounds, A LOT. She threw her hands up and disappeared.

Athena dropped her hand, and laughed. "Bluffing is such an effective tactic." She turned back to Alindra. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Alindra blinked a few times and then smiled. "I would."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't bear to have Alindra to not have anyone. And hey, Athena is quite the catch. I imagaine Alindra is done thinking about Shayera now!


	13. Chapter 13

Diana and Shayera stood together talking to Huntress and Canary. Diana turned her attention to Alindra and Athena who were talking at some distance.

"Well, would you look at that?"

The group turned in time to see Athena lean in and place a kiss on Alindra's lips. The blonde Amazon, went weak in the knees, literally, and fell into the sand. Athena stood there and giggled, and then offered her hand once again to Alindra helping the Amazon get up. The group all laughed, and turned back to their conversation.

"Wow, good stuff for Alindra. Kissing a goddess…" Canary started.

"What are you talking about? You kiss one every night." Huntress huffed.

Canary playfully shoved her girlfriend. "Goddess huh?"

Diana smiled, and then looked back at Athena. The goddess turned back and met the gaze. After a moment, she nodded, and hand in hand with Alindra walked over to the group. Diana inhaled deeply, and turned to Shayera.

"Shayera?"

"Hmmm?"

"There is something that is left undone."

Shayera cocked her head to the side confused. "What? Hippolyta is queen, and I am an Amazon that you are now stuck with forever. What is left?"

Huntress and Canary looked at each other knowingly and smiled.

Diana started, "Shayera, I…" her voice wavered slightly.

"Diana, what is it? You are making me nervous."

Diana reached out and cupped Shayera's face. "There are things in this universe that can never be explained properly. As such, there are times when words will fall short of their meanings no matter how hard someone tries to convey them properly. And I am in that spot right now. I love you. And although love is a very strong word, it is not nearly enough to convey everything that I feel when I think about you, or touch you. I…my heart pounds when you enter a room, and the pace quickens when you smile. And when I kiss you, nothing else around me is as important as that very moment. My happiest moments all involve you in some way. I love that you pout when you don't get your way. I love that you say the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times. I love that you are fiercely loyal to your friends. I love…everything. I love that you abused your power as queen and demanded…"

Shayera's eyes went wide, and Diana stopped her sentence laughing.

"I love that. That right there. That face, that attitude. I love everything that you are Shayera. "

Shayera smiled, "Diana, I love you too. But why are you saying this now, in front of everyone?"

"Because I need everyone to know how you make me feel. And I want them to witness…" Diana dropped to one knee. "Shayera, marry me. Make me the happiest person that ever drew a breath. Remind me every day that I cannot possibly live without you."

Diana waited as Shayera stood there with the widest grin on her face. She leaned over and whispered in Diana's ear, "Gods yes!"

Diana instantly grabbed her face and kissed her lips and Shayera tumbled forward landing on Diana in the sand.

The group cheered.

Athena laughed. "If you can manage to pull yourselves apart, I would be happy to bless this union now."

Diana and Shayera looked up at the Goddess and nodded. They stood shoulder to shoulder holding hands.

Athena smiled at the pair. "Face each other and lift your hands."

The pair complied.

Athena continued, "Love is a gift. Cherish it. Cherish each other. Know that the gods smile upon this marriage, and that you will always be blessed. Never forget this day. This is the day that you both gave yourselves completely to the other, and how truly special that is. There will be time for vows, and small promises of all things, but, now, there is only this moment. Be joined, and love fiercely."

With her last words Athena reached out and touched the pair's hands, and a small gold light snaked it's way around Diana and Shayera's wrists, sealing the words of the goddess.

Shayera smiled, and a tear fell down her cheek. "Diana, I can't believe this just happened. I swear that I will always hold you first in my heart and in my thoughts."

"Then you won't mind me making a small request."

"Of course."

"Tonight, when we retire to our room, and you thoroughly take advantage of me…"

Shayera blushed.

Laughing, Diana said, "Do you think we could, well, not be so tender? I think something on the more aggressive side is called for. After all, Dinah has told me so much about your firm grip."

Shayera's eyes went wide. She spun and shot Dinah a dirty look and then bolted after her friend who ran away giggling.

"I am going to kill you!"

Shayera caught up to Dinah and lifter her up into the air by her hands. She flew out over the water and promptly dropped the blonde into the ocean.

Huntress and Diana laughed, as a thoroughly soaked Canary broke the surface of the water coughing. Diana leaned over and whispered, "You aren't out of the clear either." She grabbed the dark haired woman and unceremoniously tossed her into the water as well.

Athena laughed at the revelry and then turned to Alindra. "May I come and visit you tomorrow?"

The blonde blushed. "Yes, I would like that. But would you mind…" She looked over at Diana and then at Shayera.

Athena smiled and Diana found herself flying into the water as well, and Shayera suddenly found that she could not fly. She hit the water too with a cannonball anyone would be jealous of.

* * *

A/N: That's it. I had so much fun writing this, and it was because so many took the time to tell me that they were enjoying it. Thank you all. To BladeMaster 357, I am looking forward to our future conspiratorial efforts. Happy reading to everyone!


End file.
